mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bird in the Hoof/Gallery
"I'm late!" View of Fluttershy's Cottage S1E22.png|Another beautiful day at the Cottage. Mouse on a wheelchair S1E22.png|I should smile because I broke my leg. Fluttershy 'There you go Mr Mousy' S1E22.png|No creature is too small in need of Fluttershy's assistance. Mouse reunites with family S1E22.png|Sweet mice family. Fluttershy happy to help a mouse S1E22.png|Fluttershy: Always happy to help little woodland creatures. Fluttershy in her cottage S1E22.png|A chipper Fluttershy. Mr. Mouse and his family S1E22.png|Just follow Dr. Fluttershy's orders! Fluttershy its nothing S01E22.png|Ooh, it was no problem at all. Angel spots the time S01E22.png|Something's wrong with Angel! Angel crashes into Fluttershy S1E22.png|Bunny bump! Fluttershy turns to look at Angel S1E22.png|And face splat! Angel and the time S01E22.png|Look at the time! Angel and clock S1E22.png|Just look at the clock. Angel wants to be a clock S01E22.png|Angel is a clock Angel running S01E22.png|Angel, running to hint something to Fluttershy. Fluttershy thinking S01E22.png|Fluttershy. Fluttershy "running out of time?" S01E22.png|Ooh, Angel you can be so cute sometimes. Fluttershy trying to guess S01E22.png|Hmm, maybe, that doesn't sound right. Angel excited S01E22.png|''Ha, now you've got it!'' Fluttershy is late S1E22.png|The door is over there, use it. Ponyville clocktower S01E22.png Close up of clock tower S1E22.png|Both arms are the same length. Fluttershy stares at Ponyville clock tower S01E22.png|Fluttershy's cutest expression. Fluttershy's late for a very important date S01E22.png|Fluttershy realizing she's late for the brunch Fluttershy realized what shes late for S01E22.png|Ooh. Angel pointing at his nose S01E22.png|You better get going! Fluttershy worried S01E22.png|Pacing around her cottage. Angel fell over S1E22.png|Angel is dead panned. Fluttershy doesn't know what to do S01E22.png|Oh my. Fluttershy in front of a mirror S01E22.png|Is her mane ok? Fluttershy at her closet S01E22.png|Fluttershy must be holding onto Twilight and Pinkie's gala dresses Fluttershy "maybe I shouldn't go" S01E22.png|"Maybe I shouldn't go" Fluttershy realizes she's late S1E22.png|Oh. Fluttershy sitting on the floor S1E22.png|She's still not so sure whether she should go or not. Fluttershy going to the brunch S01E22.png|But, I can't disappoint Twilight. Fluttershy thanks Angel S01E22.png|Thank you Angel! Angel wasting no time S01E22.png|Hurry up! Fluttershy about to leave her cottage S1E22.png|She still looks so worried. Angel slamming the door S01E22.png|Angel, ready to have the house to himself. Angel locks the front door S01E22.png|Finally, some peace and alone time. At the party Royal guards S1E22.png|Princess Celestia's guards. Rainbow Dash looking at Royal Guards S1E22.png|You're mean. Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow Dash wonders what the guards' pay is like Rainbow Dash trying to get the guard's attention S1E22.png|Helloooo? Rainbow Dash staring at Royal Guard S1E22.png|You think you're cool enough? Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png|Aren't I a totally, silly pony? Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|Nyah Nyah! Funny face RD S1E22.png|*boop* Give me muffin please? Expressionless royal guard S1E22.png|Apparently not... Rainbow trying hard to get the guard's attention S1E22.png|Anyone there?!?! Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Apparently, Rainbow thought impersonating Derpy would get a rise out of the guards. It didn't. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow fails to amuse the guards Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png|Can I come in? Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png|Nope! Royal guards stop Fluttershy from entering S1E22.png|Oh sorry. Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png|Twilight? Twilight calling Fluttershy S1E22.png|Luckily Twilight is there to confirm who she is! Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|"She's on the list!" Fluttershy and Twilight in Sugarcube Corner S1E22.png|Princess Celestia, is right over there. Unbaked pies S01E22.png|Future Cupcakes Spike rings the bell S01E22.png|Ding, pies are done. Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png|Delivery on the way Spike bakes the pies S1E22.png|Who needs an oven when you have Spike? Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png|Mr.Cake with a delightful smile on his face. Mrs. Cake talks to Princess Celestia S1E22.png|Here are some more desserts. Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png|The Cakes looks pleased. Fluttershy and awkward Twilight S01E22.png|Nervous Twilight. Twilight sweat S01E22.png|Me nervous? Don't be silly. Twilight nervous S01E22.png|Twilight hoping everything goes well Twilight eye twitch S01E22.png|Geez Twilight, twitchy much? Fluttershy notices Philomena S1E22.png|"Wow, Twilight, I thought I was the only one who got nervous at social gatherings." Fluttershy and Twilight having a conversation S1E22.png|Goodness Twilight, the Princess seems more calm than you do. Fluttershy follows Twilight S1E22.png|I'm glad to be here. Fluttershy's sad smile S1E22.png|After all,what I wouldn't do for a good friend. Fluttershy happy S01E22.png|Fluttershy is all smiles. Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Did I over dress? Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|Don't you touch me! Rarity looks at the cupcakes S1E22.png|Cupcakes! Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png|Twilight and Fluttershy,watching Rarity. Applejack looking tense S01E22.png|Confused about what to eat first. Sandwich with meat? S1E22.png|A sandwich.....WITH MEAT! D: Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 1 S01E22.png|Should I eat this?... Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 2 S01E22.png|...Or that?.. Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 3 S01E22.png|..Ooh, how about this! AJ can't decide S1E22.png|Which food should she eat first, the pie or the lettuce or what is it?! Applejack "I'm not hungry" S1E22.png|Applejack gives up Fluttershy tries to comfort Twilight S1E22.png|Fluttershy is all smiles. Pinkie Pie in front of Fluttershy S1E22.png|Cheery Pinkie. Pinkie Pie hops up S1E22.png|Pinkie in the air. Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png|Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest. Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png|Pinkie, hoping over a table. Pinkie Pie looks at the candy S1E22.png|Pinkie smiles. Pinkie Pie about to hit herself with a pie S1E22.png|I love pie so much, no wonder its in my name. Pinkie Pie holding a pie in her hoof S1E22.png|Ooh pie! Pinkie Pie puts a pie to her face S1E22.png|Who loves pie? Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie looks at the chocolate fountain S1E22.png|Ooh, this looks good. Pinkie in the chocolate fountain S01E22.png|She also loves chocolate... Pinkie Pie's face covered in chocolate S1E22.png|Pinkie's face covered in chocolate. Pinkie Pie munching on food S1E22.png|Nom, nopony loves chocolate like Pinkie Pie. Celestia cupcake S01E22.png|About to bite into the cupcake. Pinkie eats Celestia's cupcake S1E22.png|...and stealing royal cupcakes? Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png|Oh, it's ok, The Princess doesn't mind. Mr and Mrs Cake taken aback S1E22.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake aren't at all happy with how Pinkie is acting... Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png|But, Celestia knows Pinkie well enough. Pinkie Pie's tail is being pulled S1E22.png|I do believe I feel my tail being dragged. Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png|Here are some treats.. Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png|..Help yourself. Celestia brunch S01E22.png|Eating and drinking in a beautiful princess way. Mrs. Cake call to action S1E22.png|''"Empty teacup at four o' clock!"'' Mr. Cake call to action S1E22.png|''"I see it, honey bun!"'' Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png|If you need anything,just ask. Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png|Pouring her another cup of tea. Celestia and her tea S1E22.png|Making sure the Princess always has a drink Celestia grin S01E22.png|''You ponies can such silly ponies sometimes.'' Celestia fraud S01E22.png|Fake sip. Celestia gotcha S01E22.png|Yeah! Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Gotcha!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png|Ready to refill the cup. Twilight worry S01E22.png|Uh okay then. Twilight hiding S01E22.png|Twilight hiding herself. Fluttershy talking with Celestia S1E22.png|Fluttershy and Celestia talking about animals Fluttershy talking to the Princess S01E22.png|Ooh yes, I enjoy spending time with my woodland creatures. Celestia and Fluttershy bond over love of animals S01E22.png|You never told me how cute she was, Twilight. Fluttershy concerned about the health of the Princess's pet S1E22.png|Fluttershy. Celestia and featherless Philomena S01E22.png|Is that bird okay? Fluttershy oh my S01E22.png|Umm, worried about Celestia's pet. Philomena in her cage S01E22.png|Philomena in her royal cage A Guard whispers to Celestia S1E22.png|murmur murmur murmur... Applejack and Rarity look to their side S1E22.png|Surprised looks from both Applejack and Rarity. Twilight drinking S01E22.png|Ooh, magic seems so useful. Twilight shocked S01E22.png|Twilight is shocked at the brunch ending so early Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Celestia thanks everyone for coming and allowing her to know them better Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png|Celestia takes her leave. Ponies watch Princess Celestia leave the party S1E22.png|Minuette and Cherry Berry,taking a nap? Fluttershy worried about Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy notices Princess Celestia's pet bird. Applejack is surprised S1E22.png|Gasp. Applejack "Now I can eat something" S1E22.png|Yee-haw! Mr. Cake cleaning the table just as Applejack is about to start eating S1E22.png|About to chow down. Applejack disappointed because Mr. Cake took the food before she could eat anything S1E22.png|I got nothing to eat. Ponies leaving S01E22.png|Ponies leave Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png|Cartwheeling Pinkie. Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png|A hyper Pinkie kicks another pony in the face Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|"Nopony move, and the dress won't be hurt!" Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png|"BACK! BACK, I SAY!" Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png|While Applejack leaves with the jackpot Twilight is relieved S1E22.png|At least nothing bad happened Philomena's empty bird cage S01E22.png|Spoke too soon there, Twilight Taking care of Philomena Fluttershy takes Philomena home S01E22.png|Fluttershy decides to look after Philomena Fluttershy taking care of Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy wishes she could remedy the phoenix "problem" quickly. Philomena head bonk 1 S01E22.png|To the left... A worried Fluttershy S1E22.png|Too bad Philomena doesn't look too good Philomena head bonk 2 S01E22.png|To the right... Fluttershy looks at Philomena S1E22.png|Yikes. Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|"Oh my. We'd better get you to bed right away." Fluttershy covering Philomena S01E22.png|Hush now. Fluttershy giving thermometer to Philomena S1E22.png|Better get your temperature. Too hot S1E22.png|TOO HOT! Fluttershy alarmed because Philomena has fever S1E22.png|Oh sorry. Fluttershy taking care of Philomena2 S01E22.png|Here, maybe this blanket will warm you down. Too cold S1E22.png|T-t-too coooooold... Fluttershy is frustrated S1E22.png|I'm gonna try harder. Fluttershy and coughing Philomena S01E22.png|Is Fluttershy winking? Philomena hates medicine S01E22.png|Bleh, medicine Fluttershy sitting like a person S1E22.png|She's sitting like a person! Philomena yummy S01E22.png|Yummy! Fluttershy always works S01E22.png|I'm sitting like Lyra. Fluttershy smugs S1E22.png|Smug Fluttershy Fluttershy didn't see that coming S01E22.png|What are you doing? Philomena doesn't take her medicine S01E22.png|''Almost always'' Fluttershy daww S01E22.png|Blowing some steam off. Fluttershy made soup S01E22.png|Try some, I'm sure it'll help. Philomena refuses to drink soup S1E22.png|You don't want soup either? Fluttershy hmm S01E22.png|Ooh, what am I supposed to do to help you? Fluttershy serves Philomena soup S01E22.png|Won't you at least try? Philomena drowned S01E22.png|Her head in the soup. Fluttershy and Philomena2 S01E22.png|Philomena, you're a silly bird. Philomena eating S01E22.png|She's eating mouse food Fluttershy with Hummingway on arm S1E22.png|My favorite singing partner... Fluttershy and a new friend1 S01E22.png|..Ready for another song? Hummingway befriends Philomena S01E22.png|..Come join us. Fluttershy singing S01E22.png|Ah ah ah. Hummingway sings to Fluttershy S1E22.png|Fluttershy tries to get Philomena to sing to feel better Fluttershy waiting for Philomena to sing S01E22.png|Don't you like singing? Fluttershy singing again S01E22.png|That face doesn't seem very pleasant. Fluttershy smiles S01E22.png|Wait. . . . . Philomena spitting up food S01E22.png|And barfs it back up. Fluttershy hmm2 S01E22.png|Heh. . .um. . . ok then. . Fluttershy humidifier S01E22.png|Wait, Philomena. Fluttershy deep breath S01E22.png|Relaxing isn't it? Philomena relaxing S01E22.png|Relieving... Fluttershy smile S01E22.png|Prepare for a.. Fluttershy cutness overload S01E22.png|..Fluttersquee. Fluttershy disappointed S01E22.png|Ooh.. Fluttershy uhm S01E22.png|You should be calm now. Philomena gets aromatherapy S1E22.png|I see some hope. Philomena breathing S01E22.png|Sniffing. Fluttershy hmm3 S01E22.png|So much for aromatherapy... Philomena gets a warm bath S1E22.png|...or a bath... Philomena gets ointment S1E22.png|...or ointment... Dr. Fluttershy S1E22.png|Paging Dr. Fluttershy! Angel wipes off Fluttershy's sweat S01E22.png|Wiping away her sweat. Philomena with feathers taped on S01E22.png|Philomena. Fluttershy looks down S1E22.png|Fluttershy and Angel. Fluttershy with Philomena in the hoof S1E22.png|What's that? Twilight sneakily helps Fluttershy apprehensively approaches the door S1E22.png|Oh dear, someone's at the door... Fluttershy worried as Twilight enters S01E22.png|Oh hi Twilight! Twilight gasps S01E22.png|Fluttershy! Twilight "what is Celestia's pet doing here?" S01E22.png|What in Equestria, is Princess Celestia's pet doing here? Fluttershy looking concerned S01E22.png|I just wanted to help her out. Twilight finds Philomena S01E22.png|YOU TOOK WHAT? Fluttershy and Twilight 3 S01E22.png|You couldn't.. Twilight scolding Fluttershy S1E22.png|..Just ask Princess Celestia first? Philomena delayed cough S01E22.png|I need air! Hiding Philomena in the basket S1E22.png|Quick, hide her in the basket! Twilight surprised tail S01E22.png|Help, my tail is possessed! Royal Guards asking for Philomena S1E22.png|Before the guards see! Twilight scared of royal guards S01E22.png|Twilight freaking out. Guards ask Twilight S1E22.png|The guards ask about Philomena Twilight smiles nervously at royal guards S01E22.png|Nothing out of the ordinary here. Twilight Covering up S1E22.png|There's no birds here? Fluttershy is covering up with coughing S1E22.png|Covering up Philomena's coughing with their own fake illnesses Confused Guards S1E22.png|The guards aren't sure, what to think Twilight sticking her tongue out S1E22.png|Twilight has a puppy face too! Fluttershy hiding Philomena S1E22.png|I hope they leave soon. Twilight pushing guards out S1E22.png|Twilight gets rid of the guards Guards leaving S1E22.png|The guards leave Fluttershy walking out to return Philomena S1E22.png|Ooh, come on now. Fluttershy do you S01E22.png|You're really freaking out, aren't you Twilight? Fluttershy banished S01E22.png|Fluttershy in the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy in a dungeon S01E22.png|Trapped in a prison. Fluttershy in a dungeon in her imagination S1E22.png|She wouldn't do that,Twilight. Fluttershy with her basket S01E22.png|She won't even take her medicine. Close-up shot of Philomena's red eyes S01E20.png Twilight groans angrily at Fluttershy S01E22.png|Ah! Twilight and medicine "no excuses" S01E22.png|No excuses! Philomena capsule S01E22.png|Insert medicine here please. Philomena itchy S01E22.png|Itchy...tasty... Philomena in a neck cast S01E22.png|Tough love! Philomena tries pulling cone off S01E22.png|The floor is dusty. Philomena cone S01E22.png|Look at me! I'm a metal detector! Twilight tough love S1E22.png|What's next? Philomena rolling S01E22.png|And I'm rolling! Twilight one step ahead S1E22.png|You don't like it, well too bad. Twilight smells soup S1E22.png|This smells good. Fluttershy worried S01E22 (2).png|She won't listen to me. Twilight devilish look S1E22.png|I don't think I like the look on her face right now... Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png|Drink this soup! Philomena running from Twilight S01E22.png|Wrong way. Chasing Philomena Philomena escapes S01E22.png|Philomena finally escapes Fluttershy running after Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy chases her out the door. Twilight runs after Philomena S01E22.png|Run Twilight. Twilight and Fluttershy chase Philomena S01E22.png|Twilight and Fluttershy running to find the bird. Twilight and Fluttershy lose sight of Philomena S01E22.png|Is she up there? Guard showing what Philomena looks like S1E22.png|The guards are showing posters of Philomena now Philomena disguised S01E22.png|Handy disguise you've got there... Philomena wearing a mustache S1E22.png|Who is that? Twilight and Fluttershy describing Philomena S01E22.png|A bird in disguise Fluttershy and Twilight thinking where to look for Philomena S01E22.png|Are you thinking the same thing? Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png|Tippy-hoof Twilight. Twilight and Fluttershy collide S01E22.png|Oof. Philomena vandalising posters S1E22.png|Vandalising the missing posters so nobody will find her Rainbow Dash wants a race S1E22.png|Are you guys racing?!? Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png|Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity. Pinkie Pie with puffed cheeks S1E22.png|Pinkie eating. Fluttershy "excuse me" S01E22.png|Pinkie on top of Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie on top of Fluttershy S01E22.png|Oh hey! The ponies talking near the fountain S1E22.png|"Beg your pardon." Rarity stands on Twilight's back S1E22.png|"Put me down!" Applejack and Rarity next to the fountain S1E22.png|"What in tarnation--" Philomena is now completely bald S1E22.png|Bird found on statue. Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png|"Philomena, come down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" Philomena turns to dust Philomena losing her last feather S01E22.png|Philomena is completely bald... Philomena faking S01E22.png|...and died for being bald... Philomena faking2 S01E22.png|Is there such disease of dying for being bald? Philomena dies S1E22.png|Philomena falls... Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png|Fluttershy rushes in to save her. Fluttershy dolphin dive S01E22.png|Catch Fluttershy! Philomena burst into flames S1E22.png|...and she's on fire? Fluttershy gasp S01E22.png|Oh no! Fluttershy attempting to catch Philomena S1E22.png|Catch the bird Epic group GASP S1E22.png|Ponies' gasp! Fluttershy holds Philomena's ashes S01E22.png|Fluttershy holding the charred remains of Philomena Fluttershy holding Philomena's ashes S1E22.png|Tears making their way to her eyes. Crying Fluttershy S01E22.png|And that's where the TV meme came from! Royal guards surprised S01E22.png|Royal Guards' gasp! Princess Celestia discovers Fluttersy S1E22.png|Celestia finds her bird's ashes Twilight and friends bow to Celestia S01E22.png|Bowing to Princess Celestia. Sad Fluttershy and shocked Twilight S01E22.png|Poor Fluttershy feels awful for taking the bird and not being able to nurse her back to health, and now has to deal with Celestia? Twilight your majesty S1E22.png|Fluttershy turns around to face Celestia. Fluttershy didn't know any better S01E22.png|This is all my fault, Princess.. Twilight it was my fault S1E22.png|..Fluttershy didn't know better.. Twilight "But you were only trying to help." S1E22.png|..Please, let me handle this. Fluttershy "some help I was" S01E22.png|Its my fault.. Twilight let me do this S1E22.png|..She'll go easier on me, you know. Pinkie Pie no it's my fault S1E22.png|Pinkie, random as ever. Pinkie Pie what are talking S1E22.png|Wait, what were we talking about again? Fluttershy accepts responsibility S01E22.png|Listen Fluttershy, I'm not mad. Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png|A sad Fluttershy apologizes to the princess... Celestia looks over Philomena's ashes S01E22.png|Taking a look at the ashes. Fluttershy sad S01E22.png|I'm sorry Princess. Princess Celestia talking to Philomena's ashes S01E22.png|Celestia telling Philomena to stop fooling around. Philomena the Phoenix Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie gasp at Philomena's renewal S01E22.png|Amazed ponies. Philomena renewed S01E22.png|...only for Philomena to come back to life! Philomena emerges from the ashes S01E22.png|Philomena in all of her glory Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png|Philomena is a phoenix Fluttershy in front of Princess Celestia S1E22.png|"A phoenix?" Fluttershy and the new Philomena S01E22.png|You were just playing around with me. Philomena takes flight S01E22.png|Flying beautifully in the sky. Fluttershy amazed by Philomena S01E22.png|Wow. Fluttershy and Celestia "rather melodramatic" S01E22.png|Celestia explains to Fluttershy that Philomena is a phoenix and that every so often she has to pluck all her feathers out to refresh herself Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|''It's the ordinary life cycle of a phoenix'' Philomena prideful S01E22.png|With her eyes closed.. Philomena oh! S01E22.png|Hearing she needs to apologize. Philomena blushing S01E22.png|Phoenix blushing Philomena apologizes to Fluttershy S01E22.png|Philomena apologizes to Fluttershy for making her so worried Rarity worried for Fluttershy S1E22.png|Rarity, that bird is more beautiful than I am? Fluttershy has some imagination S01E22.png|So glad everything is good again.. Fluttershy "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" S01E22.png|Twilight in a cute shot. Princess Celestia and Philomena S01E22.png|Resting on Celestia's back. Fluttershy with a feather in her hair S01E22.png|Ooh. Philomena gives Fluttershy a present S01E22.png|So thanks her with a present! Rainbow Dash contemplating final prank on royal guards S1E22.png|Hm... Rainbow and Philomena S01E22.png|A plotting Rainbow has another thing for Philomena to do. Guards tickled S01E22.png|EEP! The tickleness! Philomena tickling Royal Guard S01E22.png|...Must...handle...! Guards laughing S01E22.png|Oh forget it, let us laugh! Rainbow Dash high-fives Philomena S1E22.png|Awwwh yeah! Twilight, Fluttershy, and Celestia laughing S01E22.png|Laughing. Everyone is laughing S1E22.png|All's well that ends well. Production A Bird in the Hoof board sample by sibsy.jpg|A storyboard from the episode, by Sabrina Alberghetti